A conventional combination weighing device including an article supplying device for supplying articles to a dispersal table by opening and closing a gate is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Examined Application Publication No. H6-2118 (1994), for example.
FIG. 15 is a top view schematically showing a part of a structure of a conventional combination weighing device. A plurality number (sixteen in this example) of feed troughs 601-616 are arranged along a circumference of a dispersal table 4 having a partition 5, and an article supplying device 102 to cast articles onto the dispersal table 4 is arranged above the dispersal table 4. The article supplying device 102 includes a pair of gates 103A and 103B capable of independently opening and closing.